1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable data storage device, particularly to an USB/OTG-interface storage card.
2. Description of Related Art
The record is a key in the culture transference. Evolved from the grass-knotting as the records for events in an immemorial age, through the writing on a bamboo with a knife in ancient China, the recording of data has now come into a digital age, and to meet the demand for the convenience of storage, carry-about, and display, the portable storage device appears.
Owing to its compact size, capability of repeated read/write, much higher storage capacity than the conventional floppy disc, the USB-interface storage device is the top one among the current portable storage devices. Refer to FIG. 1 a schematic perspective diagram of the conventional USB-interface storage device. The conventional USB-interface storage device 10 has an USB plug 12, which is inserted to connect with an USB socket of a computer to read the data stored thereinside.
When the conventional USB-interface storage device 10 is inserted to connect with a portable electronic device, such as notebook computer, the portable disc will project outward from the portable electronic device, and it will make the portable electronic device, which lays stress on the integral appearance design, not refined enough. Further, the portable disc projecting outward is apt to incur bumps when the portable electronic device moves, which results in much inconvenience.
Therefore, the present invention provides an USB/OTG-interface storage card to solve the problem mentioned above.